


The Bruises On Your Thighs Like My Fingerprints (You're About To Bloom)

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Arse Worship, Barebacking, Body Worship, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Felching, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Vibrators, What else is new, just Calum worshiping Luke's ass really, sligh subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: Calum doesn't like it when other people touch his boyfriend's perfect arse. Because what if someone can touch it better than Calum? What if Luke leaves him for some better arse toucher? Calum can't let that happen. He can't let someone take away his future with Luke, their two dogs and a litter of puppies, just because they worshiped that ass better than he did.OR Calum gets riled up when other people touch Luke's butt so he reminds Luke who can satisfy him best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on that gif of Ashton slapping Luke's ass on stage and another pic of Calum shamelessly grabbing for Luke's booty (u go boy!).
> 
> This is just 5.6k off The Blooty praise really. (Coz me and Calum both have Peach Emoji Butt obsession.)
> 
> Title: FOB - Centuries
> 
> Plz let me know if you liked it.
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

Calum loves Luke's ass. It's big and it's round and it's his. Kind of. Luke might be his boyfriend but Calum doesn't want to be one of those overbearing ones. He knows that Michael and Ashton know just how much it riles him up when they touch Luke's butt who thinks they only do it because they like to tease him. He is completely oblivious to the fact that they are actually doing it to tease Calum. Today has been extremely wild what with Ashton spanking Luke in front of the whole arena. Calum could feel his blood boil as he gritted his teeth, jaw clenching dangerously as he barely restrained himself from picking Luke up over his shoulder and carrying him of stage to the nearest flat surface.

To the flat surface like the hotel bed he is currently siting on, fresh boxers on and hair still damp from his shower. He is mindlessly surfing channels, not paying attention to the TV at all as he thinks of the Stage Incident. He knows that Ashton knows he didn't get any for three days as the last three days have been bus days thus Calum was denied som quality time with his boyfriend's lovely behind. He knew it was affecting Luke as well. He could see it in his jerky movements. His bouncing left leg when he was sitting down. In the way he was always leaning on Calum to get some much carved intimacy.

Luke was a touchy boy. He liked to touch and feel but he absolutely carved to be touched himself. He would curl around the first willing body and try to nap on anyone that would let him. Calum knew it was nothing personal. Just the way Luke was. Needy for a touch and unashamed of his need. It used to drive Calum wild how the blond would curl around anyone he'd feel comfortable wild. It used to make Calum feel like he was replaceable. He knew better now. He knew that whilst Luke might always let other people touch him there are some things that are only reserved for Calum.

Like his perfect round peach emoji butt. That was one of the rare things Luke actually didn't want people to touch. He liked people to admire and praise it but he only allowed Calum to touch it.

Calum doesn't like it when other people touch his boyfriend's perfect arse. Because what if someone can touch it better than Calum? What if Luke leaves him for some better arse toucher? Calum can't let that happen. He can't let someone take away his future with Luke, their two dogs and a litter of puppies, just because they worshiped that ass better than he did.

By the time Luke emerges from probably flooded bathroom Calum has turned off the TV and convinced himself Luke will leave him for a stranger with bigger hands and bigger dick whose name is Ashton and who plays in that lame band everyone listens to. Maybe Luke will get himself two boyfriends. One that will eat him out better that Calum can. Rumour has it Michael Clifford gives a good head. Calum knows it's true.

Rationally, Calum knows none of his bandmates would ever steal his boyfriend and he knows that as much as Luke likes to be admired, he wouldn't just up and leave Calum for some quality arse grabbing. It wouldn't hurt to remind him though, who can satisfy him the best. So when Luke drops the towel and bends over the suitcase, purposefully giving Calum an eyeful, the older boy thinks there's no harm in reminding Luke who can worship him best.

"Babe." Calum calls out to Luke who curiously turns his head around, still bent over the suitcase and with white T-shirt in his hands.

"Yeah?" The blond replies curiously, straightening his back as he waits for Calum to continue.

"Cmere." The brown boy mumbles and makes grabby hands towards his boyfriend who happily obliges, abandoning any clothing he managed to collect so far and stepping in between Calum's spread legs and awaiting embrace.

Calum eagerly locks his arms around Luke's middle, nuzzling his nose into the lovely soft belly. "You are pretty." He mumbles into the damp skin, leaving sweet kisses all over Luke's abdomen who is now squirming under Calum's tickling lips.

"Keep still." Calum grumbles as Luke starts fidgeting in his embrace so he moves his palms from Luke's lower back to his arse. "You are pretty and soft and I love you very much." Calum says honestly as he looks up, his chin resting on Luke's bellybutton as he is looking up the blond's torso.

"I love you too." Luke says back, all blushing cheeks and coy glances. He is so cute when he is being shy around Calum.

"I wanna show you how much." Calum whispers quietly, gently moving his palms up and down the full globes.

"Yeah?" Luke replies quietly, stepping even closer to the bed.

"Yeah." Calum smiles before he pulls Luke down with him, making him barely catch himself over the Maori's head and not crushing him underneath himself.

"Hi." Luke whispers quietly as he stares into his favourite shade of brown.

"Hi yourself." Calum replies back before lifting his head just enough to catch Luke's thin pink lips between his full ones. Luke humms in satisfaction, parting his lips just enough to let his boyfriend's tongue slip inside. They both taste like Calum's toothpaste. Luke always forgets to top up on his own so he always steals Calum's.

Luke lets Calum lead the kiss, leaning further down until he is practically lying on Calum. The older boy pulls away from the soft lips for a second so he can kiss the pretty nose. He absolutely adores the cute little nose of his boyfriend. It is one of his favourite parts of Luke's body.

"I adore you so much baby boy." Calum says as he rubs their noses together before he rolls them around so that Luke is now lying on his back and Calum is on top of him.

"Wanna make you feel good." Calum whispers against Luke's ear before kissing him again.

"You always make me feel good." Luke manages to get out between the soft kisses that turned dirty along the way.

"Yeah. Just me." Calum says before he rubs his cleanly shaved cheek alongside Luke's stubbly one.

"Just you." Luke confirms before whining at the loss of Calum's weight on top of him.

"Roll over for me baby." Calum says as he taps the side of Luke's hip who follows his boyfriend's instructions.

"Hips up." The brown boy instructs as he pushes one of the plush hotel pillows underneath Luke, catching a glimpse of his pretty dick half hard rubbing against the soft cotton material.

Once Luke is nicely displayed in the middle of the big hotel bed, his pale skin gleaming in the low bedroom light with his full arse lifted up like in offering, Calum can't help but wonder how he got so lucky.

"Spread your legs for me baby boy." Calum says softly. "Always so eager for me." The brown boy says sweetly once he is kneeling between the long legs.

"So gorgeous Princess." Calum praises as he rests his palms on top of Luke's thighs. He knows it's all his. Luke's love, Luke's body and Luke's heart. But it wouldn't hurt reminding him just how much Calum loves him. He wants everyone to know how Luke is his. He can feel the animal part of him urge him to mark Luke as his. To fuck him good and deep so he won't be tempted to search for satisfaction elsewhere. He wants to fuck his seed so deep the blond will be dripping it on the back of his skinny jeans for days to come. He wants to make Luke scream with pleasure so loud that Ashton in a room next to theirs will hear just how good Calum is at keeping Luke satisfied.

Luke humms in satisfaction as he feels his boyfriend's hands move from his thighs further up until they are resting on his plump arse.

Calum loves Luke's arse. It is big and full and soft, rounded to perfection, continuing into strong things that turn into long slim legs Calum loves having wrapped around his middle or neck. Depending on how he fucks Luke.

No matter how many times Calum touched Luke's ass, it is never enough. He is over and over again surprised by its softness and fullness, especially when unrestrained by tight clothing. When it is jiggling with every move Luke makes and when it moulds perfectly under Calum's fingers.

"Missed you." Calum whispers as he bends down to leave a kiss on every globe. "So soft." He says as his fingers dig into the plump flesh. He can hear Luke whimper underneath him as he spreads his legs just a little bit wider.

Calum could spend weeks like this. Behind his Luke's perfect ass, with his palms on the soft flesh touching and squeezing and pulling apart the perfect globes. They fill his hands perfectly, spilling over his fingers every time he tries to get them all in his hands. He loves the little sounds Luke makes when he squeezes the cheeks firm in his hands, releasing the hold just to squeeze again. He loves how Luke pushes back into the touch, needing to feel it as much as Calum needs to give it.

"Baby, you are perfect." Calum praises as he continues feeling Luke up. "This is my favourite sight baby boy. Your full ass spilling from my fingers when I try to hold it all. There is so much of it. So much of you to love." The older man says before he bends down to kiss the dimples on Luke's back.

"Love you too Cal." Luke mewls out before a sharp smack of palm against the bare flesh echoes through the room. "Calum!" Luke shrieks in shock, not expecting the harsh slap on his bare arse. He reaches backwards to rub the sore flesh just to have his hand swatted away. Calum is how gently rub it the slightly pink spot his hand created barely a couple of seconds ago.

"Give a guy a bit of a warning, will you." The blond muses and then sighs contently as wet lips leave soft kisses on the offended flesh.

"One more baby boy." Calum warns before his hand hits the other cheek, making it wobble sinfully under the force of the brown boy's hand.

Luke stifles a moan by biting into the pillow, feeling his flesh move under his boyfriend's harsh treatment.

"So good for me." Calum praises now back to holding both cheeks and kneading them in his palms. "So pretty." The older boy can't turn his gaze away from the sight of the pale flesh jiggling in his hands, being fuelled further by the soft moans coming from underneath Luke.

"I can't believe this is all mine." Calum says as he pushes the cheeks together before pulling them apparat to reveal Luke's tight little hole. "Hello there. Did you miss me?" Calum says before he bends down to kiss the pink opening. He is firmly pulling both cheeks apart, blowing a warm breath over the quivering entrance, watching it clench and listens to Luke whimper in anticipation, before he gives it a quick peck. His lips barely touching it before moving away.

"So pretty for me Princess." Calum whispers before biting into the left cheek. His sharp teeth sinking into the soft flesh before he pulls away. He can feel Luke jump in surprise so Calum places a calming hand on the middle of his spine, rubbing Luke's back gently. The brown boy then proceeds to kiss over the small dents his teeth left in the soft flesh before licking over the mark that is nicely colouring Luke's cheek in pink.

"Please eat me out, don't eat me." Luke sasses over his shoulder, observing Calum's curly head move up and down as he licks over the mark he created.

"Anything for you." Calum promises as he looks up, catching Luke's gaze and exchanging a smile before going back to spreading Luke's cheeks apart. He starts with another kiss before he flattens his tongue and licks over Luke's clenching hole. He bends further down so he can lick over Luke's balls as well, before dragging his tongue all the way up from Luke's balls to his opening. He licks over the entrance again, using the tip of his tongue to gently prod inside, making Luke moan loudly at the feeling of Calum's tongue pushing inside.

"Calum!" Luke moans again when the brown boy retraces his tongue to kitten lick over the needy entrance. He laps at the hole, basking in the moans he is milking out of Luke, switching to tracing the rim with the tip of his tongue, teasingly slow at doing it, before using his thumbs to spread Luke's hole further before licking inside. He can feel Luke pushing his ass on his tongue, smirking at the blond's move, before he pulls back just for a moment so he can spit on the shiny entrance before he gets back to pushing his tongue inside. He can feel saliva dripping down his chin as Luke's thighs shake in an effort to get Calum's tongue even deeper inside. Calum loosened his grip of his left hand for a moment, removing it from Luke's skin, before using it to grab for as much ass as possible. He can hear the blond underneath him whine but he is not sure if it's due the sharpness of his nails digging into his soft skin or is it due to his tongue relentlessly working inside him.

"Please!" The blond moans desperately as Calum pulls back for a moment to catch a breath and asses the situation. Luke's usually pale arse is now decorated with a rosy bite mark and small dents Calum's fingernails left there. He gets a quick vision of Luke's lovely full arse branded by black ink letters spelling "Property of Calum Thomas Hood". It is ridiculous really and Calum has to restrain himself so he doesn't bust in laughter in the middle of eating Luke out. He is quite sure laughing right now wouldn't go down well with the blond.

"Calum!" Luke whines again, unhappy with not being touched.

"Lube. Under the pillow." Calum says before he goes back to spreading the lovely fat cheeks apart. There's a bit of a shuffling going on whilst Luke is trying to find the lube under the right pillow but soon there's a small red bottle passed back to Calum.

"Strawberry?" Luke asks confusedly before moaning at the feeling of a wet tongue lapping over his opening again.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Calum says as he gently swats the right cheek just enough for it to jiggle before pulling back so he can lube up his fingers properly.

"Whatever. Just get on with it." Luke sighs, lifting his hips a little and readjusting his dick on the pillow before lowering them back down.

"Get on with what." Calum teases as he watches Luke unconsciously grind his dick on the pillow. They will have to throw it away.

"Your fingers in my arse." Luke says impatiently as he brings his own fingers to his entrance, rubbing the dry pads over the saliva damp entrance.

"So impatient." Calum muses as he swats Luke's hand away once again just to replace it with his own. He gently rubs the pad of his pointer finger over his boyfriend hole, gently coaxing it into relaxing before he lets the finger slowly sink inside, Luke's body slowly opening under Calum's soft words and touches.

"So good for me. Just like that. Taking me so good. Such a good boy." Calum quietly mutters under his breath as he waits for Luke to adjust to the finger inside. He kisses the closest cheek, leaving soft pecks on a peach fuzz bottom as he waits for Luke to give him a green light.

"Move." The blond says after a minute of experimentally clenching and relaxing around the invading finger.

"Yeah?" Calum asks in confirmation as he slowly pulls his finger out, his eyes stuck on the sight of Luke stretched around his finger. Once he pulls all the way out he lets the pad of his finger rest against the clenching entrance, feeling the muscle there tense and relax under his fingertip. He gently rubs over the little hole, making it flutter under his touch, before he slowly pushes his finger back inside.

Luke humms in satisfaction once the full finger is back inside him.

"So fucking gorgeous." Calum says as he's slowly moving his finger in and out of his boyfriend's tight arse.

"Yeah?" Luke breathes out as he fucks his hips back on Calum's finger, whining quietly as Calum just misses his special spot.

"Slow down baby boy." Calum muses as he uses his free hand to still Luke's hips. "Can I go two?" The brown boy asks after he pulls out and Luke's hole doesn't tighten back up immediately.

"Yeah." Luke confirms as he shuffles on the bed just enough so he can push his hand down his body, wrapping his slim fingers over his half hard dick.

"Here we go." Calum warns before he rubs the pads of two of his fingers over Luke's asshole. He needs to put slightly more pressure to get both of the digits inside and he is not even half the way in when he feels Luke stiffen and whine in distress.

"Fuck baby, are you ok? Want me to pull out?" Calum immediately stills his hand movement.

"Don't. Just give me a second." Luke replies through gritted teeth, his hand working on his dick in an attempt to redirect his body's attention from what Calum is doing.

"You sure? Do you wanna switch? I could ride you." The older is not convinced.

"No! Please, just give me a minute. It's all the stress lately. It's been hard to relax." Luke sighs as he toys with his cockhead before moving his hand down his dick and palming his balls.

"I can help with that." Calum says, kissing one of the fat cheeks again. He readjusts himself behind Luke's back, using his free hand to pull one of the globes wide apart before he bends back down, keeping his fingers inside Luke as still as he can, and licking Luke's perineum just under his hole. He smiles to himself as he hears Luke groan and his fingers sink just a little bit further inside.

"Here we go. That's a good boy." Calum says lovingly before putting his mouth back on the sensitive skin between Luke's hole and balls. He laps at the sensitive flesh there, kissing and sucking on it, tasting faint traces of strawberry lube that leaked down Luke's body.

"You like that don't you." Calum says smugly before licking all the way from behind Luke's balls to where his two fingers are now fully tucked inside. He uses the tip of his tongue to lick around them as much as he can, resting his plush lips just over the opening as he slowly pulls the two digits out.

Second time round the two fingers slide in without major restrains.

"So good for me baby. Opening up so easily." Calum continues to sweet talk his boyfriend as he watches his two digits fuck in and out, making the little pink asshole wider and looser.

"Cal, please!" Luke whines when Calum keeps on purposefully missing his prostate.

"Gonna use three now ok?" Calum says as he drizzles some more lube onto his fingers, warming it up before smearing it over the winking entrance.

"Yeah." Luke confirms before impatiently pushing against the digits resting on his opening.

"Someone's eager." Calum smiles as he slowly pushes the three fingers inside.

"Missed this." Luke breathes out, his breath catching in his throat as he squeezes the tip of his dick, his thumb rubbing over the precome wet slit. "Missed you inside me." He admits.

"You feel so good Lukey. So wet and tight around my fingers. Can't wait to get my dick inside you." Calum admits. He is increasing the speed of his fingers, occasionally moving his gaze from the place where three of his lube drenched fingers are disappearing inside his boyfriend to his face to make sure Luke is not in pain.

"Gonna fuck me good?" Luke asks.

"So good babe. You gonna feel me tomorrow morning." Calum promises with another kiss on the plump cheek.

"Yeah? That good?" The blond breathes out.

"I will have to carry you to breakfast." Calum promises before he finally curls his fingers just right.

"Calum!" Luke moans loudly, his scream filling up the room and probably reaching Ashton on the other side of the wall as well.

"There it is." Calum smirks as he lets his fingers carefully toy with the sensitive spot.

"Feels so good." Luke moans as he pushes his hips back, trying to get Calum's fingers to move faster.

"You gonna get more." Calum promises as he slowly removes his fingers.

"Gonna give you my dick now." The older says as he readjusts himself behind the blond.

"Fuck, you look gorgeous." The Maori curses as he pumps his dick in his hands, coating it with generous amount of lube.

"Gonna fuck you now." Calum says as he pushes his wet dick between the cheeks, letting it rub up and down the crack so that his dickhead catches against Luke's rim, making him whimper in anticipation.

"Cmon. Give it to me." Luke whines impatiently, his hips lifting up in invitation.

"Anything for you Princess." Calum says lovingly as he grabs hold of his dick and finally pushes just the tip inside. He watches in fascination how the now loose hole swallows it whole, opening up for him under the gentle pressure of Calum's body.

"You ok babe?" Calum asks once he is balls deep inside his boyfriend.

"Yeah. Just give me a moment." Luke pants as he works a hand on his dick.

"I don't want you to come before I do. Can you do that for me?" Calum asks as he readjusts his grip on Luke's hips.

"Cal." Luke whines pleadingly.

"Please babe. I'm gonna make it so good for you. You trust me right?" The older boy asks as he slowly moves his hips to test the waters.

"Yeah. Ok." Luke breathes out, moving his hand from his dick under the pillow on which he is resting his head.

"Good boy." Calum praises, rewarding Luke with a soft squeeze of his hips.

"Gonna go hard, is that ok?" The brown boy asks again, waiting for Luke's nod of approval before he starts rocking his hips. He is slowly building the tempo until his thrusts are so strong they are pushing Luke up the bed.

"So fucking good. So fucking tight." Calum spits out through gritted teeth, his hands have now moved from Luke's hips and he is currently using them to hover over the younger boy, his palms resting on each side of Luke's head.

"Too hard?" Calum asks as he thrusts sharply inside the tight arse, cursing loudly as Luke clenches around him, making it harder to pull out.

"Keep going. Please." Luke pleads as he clutches the linen in between his fingers in an attempt to prevent himself for grabbing for his dick. He loves it when Calum fucks him hard. When he rolls him on his belly, face down, arse up, and takes him as he pleases. Luke loves the feeling of a strong muscular body covering his own as Calum's cockhead rubs relentlessly over his sweet spot. Luke doesn't understand why some people think being fucked on all fours (or in Luke's case on his belly) is degrading. It makes him achieve maximum pleasure with little effort. He absolutely loves it when Calum gets rough with him. There is just something about the older boy taking him from behind that makes Luke lose al his self control.

"Calum!" Luke whines as he feels the other boy's rhythm get sloppier as he gets closer to his orgasm.

"Almost there baby, almost there." Calum moans. His left hand slips under the pillow, searching for Luke's hand so he can intertwine their fingers together.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Calum chants as he rabbits his hips three more times before he is spilling his load deep inside his boyfriend.

"So fucking good." Calum pants out into Luke's ear. He is now lying on Luke's back, dick still hard and deep inside the blond, squeezing Luke's hand under the pillow hard as the other tangles itself in the unruly blond curls.

"Came so hard." Calum whispers against Luke's jaw line as he peppers it with soft kisses.

"Cal, babe." Luke whines quietly, rocking his ass back on Calum's slowly softening dick.

"Yeah yeah." Calum replies as he pulls himself further up so he can reach under the pillow on the other side of the bed.

"Promised I'd make you come hard. Gonna milk you out so good." The brown boy smirks as he sees Luke's eyes widen up at the appearance of one of his favourite toys. It's a long sleek metal vibrator, slightly curved at the tip which makes it perfect for milking Luke dry, until nothing is left inside his balls and his slit is helplessly opening and closing around nothing.

"So fucking sloppy." Calum teases as he gets back on his knees, pulling his dick out of Luke slowly and rubbing it against Luke's balls before sticking it back inside.

"Fuck, so fucking pretty." Calum moans when he pulls his dick out for the second time, mixture of spunk and lube starting to drip out and down Luke's pale thighs. "Such a messy little hole." The Maori boy whispers before he's bending down and cleaning up the mess on Luke's thighs with his tongue. He traces the drops of his own cum mixed with strawberry lube all the way up to the blond's winking hole, kissing the ring of muscle softly before he latches on it and licks it like an ice cream cone. With a flat tongue from the bottom to the top before he swirls his tongue around it.

"That's a good boy. Push it out." Calum praises as he moves his head back just enough to see more come spilling out of the puffy hole down Luke's perineum. "Fucked you so good." The brown boy groans before he sticks his middle finger inside and licks around it, moaning at the taste they created together.

"Calum, please!" Luke moans as he feels his boyfriend's finger bump over his prostrate when on a mission of cleaning Luke up with his own tongue.

"Sorry." Calum mumbles as he finally pulls back and out, his sticky hands spreading the round globes wide apart so he can see the younger boy's hole clench and relax in anticipation.

"Can you get on all fours for me please?" Calum asks sweetly in contrast to his harsh pull of the pillow from underneath Luke's hips. The younger grumbles annoyedly but complies nonetheless, lifting his ass up but not making any effort to get on his hands as well.

"What a spoiled baby boy." Calum muses as he lubes up the vibe generously. "Gonna give you the toy now." The older warns before he slowly rubs only the tip over the needy entrance in an attempt to warm Luke up for the vibe. However, Luke is clearly impatient, pushing his arse on the toy and swallowing the tip of the curved vibrator eagerly.

"Cmon. Give it to me." Luke encourages Calum as he rocks back on the toy, ting to get more of it inside.

"Like that?" Calum teases as he carefully pushes the whole toy inside. "Is that ok?"

"Perfect." Luke humms as he feels another man's fingers wrap around his hard dick and the tip of the curved toy resting just under his magic spot.

"Gonna turn it on now. Gonna leave it there until you are completely empty." Calum warns quietly, one of his hands holding on the base of the toy whilst the other moves further down Luke's dick until he is cupping his balls.

"Until I'm empty." Luke states.

"Until you are empty. I promise." Calum confirms.

The thing is, the blond loves to be emptied dry. He loves the floating feeling he gets every time Calum works him into coming dry. However, it's not always without the tears. Sometimes he wants to stop when there's still come dropping out of his cock because it feels too much. So him and Calum have come to an agreement the older wouldn't stop unless the blond coloured out.

"How you feeling babe?" Calum checks, the vibe still just resting inside the blond.

"Green." Luke confirms as he gently rocks his hips back.

"Gonna turn it on now baby." Calum warns. Moving his hand away from Luke's balls so he can place it on the middle of Luke's arched spine.

"Ah!" Luke yells loudly as he feels the gentle vibrations pick up inside him.

"Gonna move it further up baby." Calum warns before he nudges the toy just at the right angle.

"Calum!" Luke moans as the brown hand comes back to wrap itself around his painfully hard dick.

"Let it go baby boy. Let me make you feel good." Calum uses his deep raspy voice he knows gets Luke going every time.

"Ah!" Luke moans loudly, unashamed in his pleasure and Calum can feel the first spurt of blond's warm come wetting the tip of his dick.

"Yeah, good boy. Just like that baby. So good for me." Calum praises as he slowly moves his rapidly dirtier hand up and down the blond's dick.

"So good." Luke whines as he clenches around the toy inside him.

"You are coming so much baby boy. I'm so proud." Calum coos as he turns the vibe higher, giving Luke something to properly whine about.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Luke moans in the most high pitched voice Calum has heard in a while. His hips are shaking hard as he is riding the wave of his high, the come shooting out of his dick in thick spurts, some of it probably hitting Luke straight in the chin due to the position he is in.

"Calum, Calum, Calum!" Luke chants as his orgasm is reaching his peak.

"So good for me, just a little bit longer." Calum whispers as he turns the vibe back to the lower setting, letting the toy rest there as he moves his hand from the base of it to Luke's hair. His other hand is now wrapped around Luke's cockhead, the thumb there gently massaging over the slit that is still dripping Luke's seed.

"Love your curly hair. It makes us look proper matching boyfriends." Calum smiles before kissing the side of Luke's cheek.

"Cal, make it stop." Luke whines, his ass clearly becoming sensitive.

"What's the colour darling?" The brown boy asks immediately, his hand stilling on the still leaking dick.

"Green." Luke replies immediately before a small whimper passes his lips.

"Not until you are empty Princess." Calum says gently.

"Calum!" Luke whimpers as another big batch of come gets pushed out of his sensitive dick.

"Not much left baby, not much left." Calum promises with a soft kiss on Luke's dimple.

"You are so fucking full of it." Calum wonders as another fat gush of come slides out before the stream starts slowly drying out.

"Such a good boy for me." Calum praises as he finally feels the slit flutter around nothing.

Luke humms quietly at Calum's voice, his eyes glassy and unfocused as he enjoys the natural high Calum pushed him into. He doesn't even wince when Calum carefully pulls the toy out and rolls him on his back.

"So fucked out." Calum muses as he watches his boyfriend's unfocused eyes stare into the ceiling. He only whimpers quietly when Calum touches his ass and dick when cleaning him up with wet wipes as much as he can, leaving his thighs and belly to clean up last.

"Cmere." Calum pulls Luke away from the wet spot on the clean side of bed, keeping him firm against his chest as he pulls the blanket over them. He reaches with one hand for the switch over his head, turning the room dark, before he snuggles into his boyfriend's back.

"Luke, talk to me baby." He says softly, his hand gently rubbing Luke's soft belly as his lips leave kisses all over Luke's back and shoulders.

"Yeah." Luke sighs out, tiredness clearly heard in his voice.

"I love you. You ok?" Calum ask, moving the hand from the soft belly to the hips and gently squeezing them.

"Yeah. Good." Luke replies dreamily as he snuggles back into Calum's arms.

"What's the colour baby?" Calum asks, still not convinced Luke is back with him.

"Green." Luke humms and Calum signs in relief, moving his hand from Luke's hip to cup one of his full cheeks instead.

"Been so good for me. Gonna order you chocolate chip pancakes in the morning." Calum promises as he gives the plump cheek another squeeze.

"I'm looking forward to that." Luke laughs quietly.

"Sweet dreams baby boy." Calum humms against Luke's ear, not moving his hand from the soft arse at all.

"Love you too Cal." Luke replies before he lets the sleep overtake him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/).  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
